yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Swelton
is a Rank C, Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Tough tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Swelton is a large Yo-kai with two small horns on top of his head, and thick lips. He is always sweating, with the droplets oozing out of his body. He wears red trousers with black tiger stripes, and goes barefoot. He is seen with a white sweat towel on his right hand. When first introduced in the anime, Swelton, in spite of his ability, feels a lot lonely for not making any friends because of said ability, suggesting that he can be open to new friendships when needed, as seen with Slicenrice. This need is further evidenced when, in later appearances, appears as part of the Heat clan. Swelton has the ability of causing incessant sweating on the people he possesses. By rotating one of his horns, he can enable a mode in which said people can look handsome with the sweat droplets spreading out of their bodies; however, this has the drawback of causing said people to move at slow motion. Swelton found the perfect friend in Slicenrice after the Samurai Yo-Kai noticed his sweating has the perfect salt quantity to make his rice balls delicious. Swelton, in turn, forged his first friendship thanks to said fact. Swelton, along Blazion, Swelterrier and Sproink, belongs to the Heat clan. Usually, they hold a number of get-togethers in very hot places. In the White and Red Song Battle, they even form an unit called "Atti Soul Brothers" and compete on behalf of the white team. Like his fellow Heat Yo-kai, he holds great fear of Blizzaria for her crashing their get-together under the belief that Heat and Cold clans Yo-kai must flock together in spite of their differences. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Can be befriended in chapter 2. Yo-kai Watch 3 Swelton can be found in Dukesville. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 | medal = Goketsu | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = tough|yo-kai = Asekkaki YW4-011.png}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai can't stop sweating and gradually loses HP.}} ||-||Extends time allowed to spin Yo-kai Wheel.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Swelton first appears in EP029, being the Yo-Kai responsible for Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan's incessant sweating. After revealing himself to them, Swelton tries to comfort them by enabling his "good-looking" mode; however this causes Nate and company to move at slow motion. Whisper informs Nate about Slicenrice, a Yo-kai known for slaying oni, and the kid resolves searching for him. Suddenly, Slicenrice himself appears and offers Nate and his friends, as well as Swelton, rice balls in order to commemorate their meeting, All of a sudden, Slicenrice realizes Swelton's sweating has enough salt to make his rice balls delicious; causing Swelton to broke into tears realizing he has found the perfect friend he has never met due to his incessant sweating. Their mutual happiness causes both Yo-kai to give their Yo-kai Medals to Nate. Later, Swelton and Slicenrice cook some rice balls, however Nate and his friends have their doubts into trying these rice balls due to how the salt for the rice balls was gathered. In EP081, Swelton, along with Blazion, Sproink, and Swelterrier, hold a Heat clan party at the Adams Residence, causing Nate and his friends to feel extremely hot. The party is later crashed by Blizzaria's arrival, who forcefully pleads the four Yo-kai to eat cold food, causing them to freeze solid. In EP091, Swelton and his fellow Heat Yo-kai compete in the White and Red Song Battle as the "Atti Soul Brothers" on behalf of the white team. Etymology *"Asekkaki" sounds like , but with the last syllable replaced with the kanji for "oni". *"Swelton" is likely based on the word "swelter", meaning "to be uncomfortably hot", as well as "ton", a reference to the obese figure of this Yo-kai. * "Zudado" is a corruption of "Sudado (also his Latin American name)" which means "Sweaty". Trivia * Swelton's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Humidan, Wilton, Sweatsy, and Puddles. * Swelton befriends Slicenrice in EP029 but is rarely seen with him apart from their debut episode, choosing instead to hang out with the Hot Clan. In other languages * Japanese: あせっか鬼 Asekkaki * Korean: 더위타귀 Deowitagwi * Portuguese (Brazil): Saunando * Spanish: Zudado * Italian: Sudon-Sudon * German: Safto * French: Suinthan Category:Tough Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Curry Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:One-chanceside Category:Uwanosora Tribe